Alpha and Omega
by Billy Bob 2010
Summary: A zombie outbreak has devastated the city and now a group of veterans soldier are given a new conscript to break in. Will the newbie survive his first mission. Or will he bring onto his squad doom. Summary sucks


I know I might have said im not going to write anymore stories. But it seems that I can not stop writing. I've been trying but I cant stop. To. Many. Ideals ahhhhhh. My head (Sniff sniff) that funny I smell smoke. Ha ha he he he Ho ho. Go ahead and laugh if you thought that was a little bit funny. I wont tell, promise.

Any way moving on. What was I going to say. Hummm. Dang. O well hope you all enjoy.

I'm not sure about the name. So for now let it be **Alpha and Omega **

**_****(A)****_**

Jump time

He was thinking about home again, his family again. It was a common thought that ran through his head on a daily bases. There were so many things he regretted about his past. But no matter how hard he wished or preyed he couldn't undo them, nor would he ever be able to. He couldn't even go back home now. The state had been quarantine, Reaper and wraith drones patrolled the quarantine boarders twenty four seven. They'd rain down hot lead on anything that moved yet alone tried to leave. The fuselage shocked again for some damn reason he didn't knew. What ever the reason was it was messing with his head and his heart. With every jolt his heart would skip a beat. He was never a fan of flying and now that he was up in the air. He was rethinking his choices of volunteer. When they asked for volunteers he really didn't give it any thought, He just step forwards. Yet another jolt, that makes one hundred and twenty three times now. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and held on to his M-4 rifle. Three more jolts and the sound of grinding of gears. Ah damn it that can't be good. He thought to him self and as the last world ran through his mind. He was thrown forwards into his harness and back into his seat. An electronic whine started up Yrup Yrup yurp. He kept his eyes shut as the centrifugal force pushed him into his seat. No no no nonoooo. He thought as he felt the chopper falling. He felt helpless as the spinning got worse and his hand was pulled to his side. God this was bad, he couldn't move it was hard to breath and he felt as though his breakfast was about to explode out his mouth. O and he was going to die in a fire ball, can't forget about that can we. On the other hand it was taking him back to his childhood. The spinning reminded him of the Starship 2000. Yeah this is just like a god damn amusement park ride… from hell maybe. By this time he starting to get light headed. Ah this wasn't how i expected to die, but it was a lot better then being eating alive. He thought as he slipped into darkness.

Just then something gave him a good shove. He opened his eyes expecting to see one of the infected. But luckily he was daydreaming because it was Staff Sergeant Rosa Williams Lopez. She was of Hispanic descent and quite beautiful, but don't let that fool you. Williams was an Army Rangers for over twelve years. Or so Script had over heard from the other soldiers. "Hey Script, (It what the other soldiers called him) you're not falling apart on me now are you? She yelled over the engine noise.

"No." Script said in haste. Her eyes narrowed and a frowned formed across her face. I had forgetting to finish it with ser, so I finished it and said "Ah no ser!" Williams gave a nod of approval as she sat back into her seat and asked. "So are you afraid of flying? Script?"

"Ah just a little uneasy that's all ser." Script said as he tried to relax so the others didn't notice how nervous he was. He didn't want them pegging him as a scaredy-cat on his first mission.

"Well don't worry will be on the ground soon. Just remember your training and you'll be fine." Williams said try to ease his mind.

"Yes ser." Script said as he thought about his training. His training consisted out of a twenty four hours day for a week. Where they tried to teach you everything you would need to fight and survive. There was this one recruit. Who said it reminded him of the training the navy seals did. It was possible after all the instructors were either ex Navy seals and Marines. A buzzing noise brought him back. He looked up towards were the noise was coming from. It seemed like it was coming from the green light that was flashing. He sighed trying to force the fear out of him, because it was time to start the mission. Staff Sergeant stood up and opened the door. The cabin was flooded with the cold morning air.

The Sergeant pointed at Corporal Michel, Flint. He then got up and headed for the door, while there he checked his pack straps and jumped out. Next was Specialist Nash, Lockheed. "You know what? I've always wanted to do this. Jump out of a perfectly good helicopter. Why do it the safe and easy way, when we can just jump out of it?" He said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Shut your mouth Lockheed and get your ass out that door." Williams yelled as she pointed outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going mom." He stopped and looked straight ahead "O look the sun not even up yet!" Nash said in a sarcastic tone as he pointed to the horizon and with that Williams had it. She got behind him and booted his ass out of the chopper. Script heard Nash scream something but didn't catch it, probably a swearword. As soon as Nash left Private first class Todd king stood up next to script and said. "Here we go baby! It's game time!" As he jumped out he yelled "Oh yeah here I come b*tches!"

Private Robert Bellic just shock his head and said. "O joy, it's going to be another one of those days. Great just great." and as soon as he was out the door Script got up headed for the door. He stopped and took it all in. The sun wasn't out yet but you could tell by the light blue glow on the horizon that it would be pocking up soon. Just the he felt Williams hand on his shoulder and heard her say "You can do this." Script took a breath and jump.

He was starting to panic as the world kept spinning around him as he struggled to stop his uncontrolled tumble. "Remember your training" By the time he righted him self his heart was pounding like a jackhammer. It was a rush no doubt about that but he wasn't doing this for the adrenalin rush. So he stretched him arms out to help slow his fall. (For the story sake this sky diving position will be called the drag)While in this position he scanned the ground, it was mostly covered in fog and spots of black smoke. He then looked for the others and found four dots below him. They were already in a line formation. He checked his altimeter, he was too high up so he pulled his arm to his side and he started to pick up speed. He counted to ten as the others got closer. Once he hit ten he went back into the drag position and checked the altimeter again. It read the altitude he needed to be at. He looked back down and saw the lead dot (Michel) pick up speed. He kept up the speed until he was real close to the ground. Script started to worry do to the fog and not being able to judge Michel altitude. Just then Script saw the chute open up. The chute floated down in a curved path and disappeared into the fog.

His ear bud squawked to life. "All clear, popping flares now. A few second later four green glowing dots could be seen in the fog. That was the cue for Nash to start his missile descent. He follows the same path and disappeared in the fog, heading for the center of the four dots. Once on the ground he called out over the radio. "Made it! No thank to Williams! What? ….O yeah… Todd King c'mon down. To the price is wrong!"

"Ahhh you know it baby." Todd said as he started to pick up speed. Script could tell he was love every bit of this, truth be told so he.

Robert only said five words. "Lets get this over with." as he dived for the ground. After he disappeared in the fog he called out. "You turn Script." Nash added "Ya c'mon lets see you do a face plant. Ow… what was that for? " Todd said "Yo Script don't mind this A**hole. You c'mon down here and join the party." It was his turn so he got into the missile dive. The wind howled in his ear as he picked more speed. Soon his altimeter started beeping. Five thousand feet was getting close so he pulled the ripcord. There was a hard jolt on his harness as the chute deployed. As he floated down to the flares, it felt like an eternity. When his feet did touch ground he started to put his chute away and as he did this he gave the Sergeant the all clear.

Not sure about the name, I'm sure it'll change, To what I do not know. So that it for now and if you liked it or hated it tell me, **Leave a review. **Or if you like more **leave a review**. Or if you have an ideal for a name tell me by **leaving a review**. So please don't be shy **leave a review**. All are wecome. So till next time peace out.


End file.
